I found you, will you help me find me?
by yummy0o0
Summary: AU. BA. Everyone is human and in high school. Angel was buffys best friend when they were young, but then he had to move away. After he moved he became involved in some bad things. Can buffy help him find himself again?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1 Moving

Ummm I'm not to sure how to do this so bear with me... Here goes.

**Disclaimer:** I am not am not any of the following people, nor do I work for or associate with them: Joss Whedon, Mutant Productions, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Brothers. Therefore I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters or property in any other form.

**Author Note:** How was that for a disclaimer? Okay, well I've never done this before so please don't be too cruel or harsh with the criticism. But please do review and tell me how I can improve because I am completely obsessed with Buffy and would really like to continue writing. Oh and it is extremely likely that all my stories will be the same: AU B/A High school. Cause come on, Season 1-3 Boreanaz? THERES NOTHING HOTTER THAN THAT!!!!!

**P.S.:** Any title suggestions would be much appreciated thanks.

Prologue: Only Friend

"Hey Buffy, if you don't come down soon you'll miss saying goodbye." Joyce Summers called up to her seven year old daughter. It was kind of sad actually, that the O'Connor's had to move away. Their son Angel was Buffys only friend. She didn't understand why Buffy couldn't make more, she was obviously likeable if Angel hung out with her.

Sigh. Joyce's only wish for her daughter was that she would lead a full and happy life as the most popular girl in school. That wasn't to much to ask, was it?

"Buffy!! They're leaving!" Joyce screamed as her daughter flew past her, out the door, and into the arms of her best friend.

"Hey Buff. What took you so long?" Angel O'Connor asked jokingly, trying to make light of the situation.

She looked up at him, straight in the eyes and said coldly "Don't write." before jumping out of his arms and running back into the house.

Chapter One: Moving

_Eight Years Later_

"I can't _believe_ your making me move!!" a fifteen year old Buffy Summers screamed at her mother as she threw things against the wall. "I have _friends_; I have a **_BOY-friend_**!! How DARE you!!" she raged on, breaking, or turning over everything in sight.

"Buffy I'm sorry. It's not like I asked for your grandparents to be killed!" Joyce finally screamed back, allowing her emotions to show through her usually flawless façade. "Oh? Did we forget that Mommy's parents died?" Joyce said in a high-pitched mocking voice. "That's right. Like it or not we are moving, but don't even pretend to think for a moment that you are the only one hurting here girl." Joyce said coldly before leaving Buffy to clean up her room and pack.


	2. Stripping for the New' and 'She Recogniz...

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one. please don't sue me.

**P.S.:** ((_Means thinking_))

Chapter Two: Stripping for the New

'Welcome to Sunnydale'

Buffy snorted as she read the sign, ((_Oh yeah, this town will be great.)) _she thought sarcastically to herself.

* * *

"Ms. Summers, I presume?" a troll-like man said, causing Buffy to jump.

"Uh, yeah... Could you tell me where to find the principal please?" she asked politely.

"Funny. Follow me." He said as he walked away from her into the school. They reached the office and Buffy read the sign "Principal Snyder" on the door.

"Umm I can take it from here sir," Buffy told the man, "Principal Snyder should be expecting me."

"You're a regular comedian aren't you?" the man snarled as he walked into the office. Buffy followed him and watched as he sat down in a leather chair behind the cluttered space that hid, presumably, his desk.

"Oh, um I-I didn't realize that you were the principal... sir." Buffy said apologetically.

"Whatever," Principal Snyder cut her off, "Here is your schedule, manual, contract, and list of acceptable students to socialize with." He said, handing her a thick looking folder.

"Excuse me? Can't I choose who I hang out with for myself?" she said rudely.

"Obviously not." He sneered, "I've seen _your_ record."

As Buffy got up to leave the room a leather-clad blonde stumbled in.

"Ah yes, Ms. Mclay. Good of you to join us, finally. Why the costume?" the principal spat.

"Whatever are you talking about?" the blonde replied sweetly.

"Uch, never mind." He said disgusted, "Here is Ms. Summers, the girl you will be taking care of."

"-Taking care of?" said Buffy, offended.

"Yes, Tara here will keep you from getting into trouble again. Considering the way you are dressed," he said, while looking her up and down, repulsed, "she will also be lending you a pair of clothes."

"Whatever, can we go?" Tara asked, interrupting the battle.

"Yes. Get out of my sight."

"Gladly." Buffy muttered.

* * *

As they got outside Tara said, "So, you know my name, what's yours?"

"Oh it's Buffy. Buffy Summers." She said, not noticing Tara's eyes widen at the new information.

"So what is the _deal_ with that principal?? I mean, does he treat everyone like that or am I just special and what the _HELL_ are you doing????!" Buffy shrieked, startled by the fact that this girl whom she barely knew was taking her clothes off right in the middle of a public campus.

"Oh! Sorry, I should have warned you!" Tara said, embarrassed. "I don't actually dress this way. It was just a dare from one of my friends. You know, to get under Snyder's skin. But don't worry; I have clothes on underneath this stuff." Tara explained reassuringly.

"Oh," said Buffy dejectedly, looking down at her own outfit. Did that mean that her red leather, micro-mini and black halter top wouldn't fit in?

"Oh don't worry!" said Tara suddenly, sensing her new friends plight, "its fine for you, just completely unexpected from me." She said, trying to reassure her.

"Tara, stripping for the new girl are we?" said a brown haired man from behind them, who was being followed by a group who, in Buffy's opinion, looked as though they were probably forced to hang out with one another. Not one person looked as if they were from the same type of crowd.

"Hey." Said the boy, looking Buffy up and down, "Aren't you a cutie, what's your name?"

"Buffy."

"Hey, doesn't Liam know someone named Buffy?" The guy said, turning around to look at the people whom Buffy assumed where his friends.

"That's Xander," said a small redhead suddenly, "I'm Willow, these are Gunn, Wesley, Doyle, Spike, Fred, Cordelia, and you've already met Tara. You'll meet Liam in a few minutes." She said, taking charge and then turned to Xander to say, "And she couldn't possibly be the same Buffy because his Buffy had brown hair and hers, as you can see, is blonde."

"Oh I used to have brown hair," Buffy chipped in, "but as I got older it just, lightened to blonde I guess." She said as the group stared at her. "What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Did you ever happen to know someone named Liam, love?" asked the man Buffy now knew as 'Spike'.

"Nope." Buffy said without hesitation.

The entire group let out a collective sigh of relief just as someone came up behind them and said, "HOT-TIE!! Damn you're fine."

Buffy turned around and gasped. "Yeah well, it's a miracle what nine years can do to a person." She said, and then ran into the school, straight into the girls locker room, leaving a very shocked Liam Angelus 'Angel' O'Connor to hate himself for showing his soul mate what he had become. He hoped she hadn't seen his outfit.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Please don't sue me. You're getting my money anyway seeing as how all I spend it on is everything Buffy.

Hey anyone reading this story, if you read this also. Umm OH MY GOD Can you believe it?? Apparently, people like my story! People READ my story!! Since this is my very first update since I started putting my stories up I would like to thank all of my reviewers at the beginning of the chapter:

Thank you, Blondiegrl: it was short, and straight to the point.

Thank you, babydevil361: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I guess I just don't

have much willpower and would rather read Buffy stories than

spend my time writing out my own. But I PROMISE that will

change…if you and anyone else out there are still reading what

I write… (crosses her fingers and add it to her prayer list)

Thank you, melluvben: Umm as for what Angel has become, Buffy has only seen that

he's basically a man-slut, but I think we can expect the author

(hey that's me! lol yes, I'm a dork) to reveal more as the story

continues.

Thank you, Lynn, Regan, and urangel: Well I'm sorry about the lack of updation, but if

you are reading this than you obviously know I

plan to update more often! …Or you do now

anyways. Umm as for what happened between

Buffy and Angel I'm not sure what you mean. If

you meant at the end of Chapter Two then I guess

your about to find out, but as for history all you

know is that he moved away and she didn't like

him for it…perhaps you'll find out more as I

update?

Thank you, monkichl: Thanks so much for reading my story; your opinion means a lot.

Also, THANKS FOR UPDATING!!! Woohoo you rock!

Ok well thanks for tolerating the slight delay and thank you so much for taking the time to review. I hope you do it again and anyone else please feel free to follow their example. From now on all thank yous will be located at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three

"I thought she said she didn't know a Liam?" Xander said, breaking the silence, a puzzled look upon his face.

"Shut up Xander" said Willow and Cordelia, looking at Liam with worried looks on their faces. "Liam," said Willow timidly, "what was that all about Liam?"

"Uhh ok." Liam said decidedly, coming out of the temporary catatonic-like state he had seemingly gone into, "Willow, you take Fred and Tara and go find Buffy, calm her down or ..do whatever you need to. I have to go find something to change into." He directed before heading inside. "Oh and Willow?" he said turning around,

"Yeah Liam?"

"Don't…tell her what I'm like or anything, ok?" he asked worriedly

"Umm ok…" Willow said, a confused look on her face.

"Thanks" he said relieved, before heading back inside.

A few minutes later the girls found Buffy in the ladies restroom, sitting on the counter brooding. "Wow you could give Liam a run for his money" Cordelia said, looking Buffy up and down, "not only are you both major sluts, but you got the brooding thing down pretty good too" she said snottily.

"Cordelia maybe this is why Liam DIDN'T ask you to come with us?" Willow said sharply at Buffy's hurt and confused look.

"jeeze," said Cordelia huffily, "can't a girl try to HELP anyone around here?" she ranted as she left the room.

"So…" said Fred gently, "what happened out there?"

"what?" she said, confused for a moment, "oh..umm I do know a Liam. Well I _did_, it just totally slipped my mind because I had never really called him that."

"W-What else would you have called him?" Tara questioned, slightly surprised at her own boldness.

"Well Angel." Buffy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "isn't that what you guys call him?"

"No" they all said at once

* * *

Lunchtime

"Hey Angie," Xander began,

"Liam" Angel growled

"She calls you Angel!" he wined

"We were_ seven_, and she was my best friend, and What the_ hell_?!" Angel growled. The gang turned around to look at what he was staring at and were shocked.

Buffy had just come outside, and was surrounded by what looked like every boy in the school. "Well well, looks like _someone's_ popular." Spike said before getting up to join the horde. "I hope you have your tombstone picked out" Fred called after him, causing him to look back and see Liam stalking towards the crowd. "Shit!" Spike said, running to sit back down.

* * *

Angels POV (Ok it might get odd here. I wanted to insert Angels point of view from the time he entered the story. I think I'll end the chapter after I type all his side out, but if you guys don't like it this way then just say that in a review and I'll know to do it differently for the next chapter )

* * *

((OUCH! Who is that girl?? Can't be one of ours, way to hot. And brave, I must say, to be wearing something like that to school knowing I'm here. Well I'll just have to get a closer look.))

"HOT-TIE!! Damn you're fine." I say, causing her to turn around and make my blood run cold. ((ohmygod. It can be her, can it? No it's not her. I told her I never wanted to see her again.))

"Yeah well, it's a miracle what nine years can do to a person." She says before walking off. ((Oh no! I cannot _believe_ I said that to her!! How can I face her now?? Oh god! I hope she didn't see what I'm wearing. I saw what she was wearing though. She must have gotten confident after I left her.))

"I thought she said she didn't know a Liam?" Xander said, breaking the silence, a puzzled look upon his face.

"Shut up Xander" I hear Willow and Cordelia say to him, I can feel they're looking at me but right now I could care less. "Liam," said Willow timidly, "what was that all about Liam?"

"Uhh ok." I say, thinking fast, what am I gonna need to do.. "Willow, you take Fred and Tara and go find Buffy, calm her down or ..do whatever you need to.((its best Cordelia doesn't go, her fuckin' mouth'll only bring more trouble.)) I have to go find something to change into." I say before going inside. "Oh and Willow?" I stop, ((god I almost forgot))

"Don't…tell her what I'm like or anything, ok?" ((Please let her not know. **Please!**))

"Umm ok…" Willow said, a confused look on her face.

"Thanks" I say relieved, before heading back inside. ((Now to find some clothes.))

* * *

Lunchtime

((Well so much for the change of clothing idea, but at least Buffy doesn't hate my guts or anything apparently. Thank god.))

"Hey Angie" Xander began,

"It's Liam" I say back quickly. ((She must have told them what I let her call me. …At least she must remember me then..right?))

"She calls you Angel!" Xander wined. ((God that kid annoys me))

"We were_ seven_, and she was my best friend, and What the_ hell_?!" I growl, a wave of jealousy and possessiveness washing over me as I see Buffy, surrounded by a group of sexually frustrated boys, trying to feel her up. I get up and stalk over, ripping away the children in my way as I follow her cries of 'Stop it". Finally, after what seems like an eternity, I reach her. I don't think; just grab her from behind, lifting her tiny frame easily over my head and out of the crowd of perverts, putting her down only when we reach the gang a safe distance away from the wannabes.

"Thanks" she says quietly, not looking me in the eye. ((I can tell she's uncomfortable after me hitting on her. Who wouldn't be, someone tells you they hate you oh god what have I _done_, doesn't speak to you for nine years, and then the first time they see you again, they hit on you.I am such a fucking idiot. I feel a pang of self-hatred in my heart. God What did I expect?! That she would just forget what I did and everything would go back to normal?? That it would be all 'Zippity doo da'?? Fuck if that'll happen now FUCK! No, I realize, calming down. I never expected to see her again.

* * *

Ok everyone thanks for reading. Please review, even if its like one word or something I just want to know that SOMEONES reading what I write. Ummmm ill try to have the next chapter up by this weekend, but if no one reviews then ill wait for at least one.(review, that is)

Ok..well thank you and goodnight.

Oh yeah..what do you guys think for the rating? PG for language maybe?


End file.
